<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>эй, лили by shnaydik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344900">эй, лили</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik'>shnaydik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst and Feels, F/F, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>о единственной дружбе, первой влюбленности, неправильных выборах, предательствах и нескольких вторых шансах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne/Eda Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>эй, лили</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>главные моменты:<br/>лилит и ида — не сестры, и лилит, как и в каноне, на два года старше иды. первые главы — введение и как бы погружение в прошлое; потом пойдут события последних серий сериала + постканон. маленькая лилит живет с отцом, он работает кем-то вроде секретаря/бухгалтера в императорском ковене (такая себе должность по идее там) и хочет, чтобы дочка поднялась повыше. ида живет с мамой в совином доме (без хути!! просто дом!!), мама — в ковене пекарей (поваров? кулинаров? cooking coven короче), очень веселая женщина, все такое<br/>к каждой главе я буду составлять плейлист и оставлять на него ссылку в примечаниях :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>taylor swift — seven!!!<br/>эта глава — почти как сонгфик, поэтому песня очень важна для атмосферы<br/>я сделала плейлист с песнями, под которые писалась работа: https://vk.com/audios474868960?z=audio_playlist474868960_93 + https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLl0NO_c-cQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лилит нравится бывать в лесу.</p><p>      Отец до позднего вечера задерживается на работе, поэтому, взяв с собой целую сумку книжек и тетрадок, накинув на плечи старый маленький плед и заодно положив в карман пакетик с леденцами и старую-старую тряпичную куколку, девочка отправляется на ручей, что нашла совсем недавно; должно быть, когда-то там была детская площадка, потому что еще остались старые качели, разобранная горка и трухлявые стенки песочницы, заросшие мхом и травой. В ручье, к ее большому сожалению, совсем нет рыб; по глади прыгают какие-то длинноногие жуки, оставляя после себя большущие круги, время от времени появляются маленькие четырехглазые лягушки — девочка надеется, что они не ядовитые, ведь она потрогала каждую, — прилетают нелепые трекрылые птицы, у которых, кажется, где-то рядом гнездо, и Лилит наблюдает за всем этим с невероятным интересом, при этом боясь, что из чащи вылезет кто-нибудь побольше лягушек. Ей, конечно, страшновато бывать здесь одной — может быть, это еще чье-то место, может быть, здесь водятся такие существа, о которых даже в школе еще не рассказывали, но она учит слабенькое защищающее заклинание для начинающих, и с ним становится немного спокойней. </p><p>      Те качели, как показалось, были в десятки раз старше самой Лилит — все железо давно проржавело, дощечки на сидушке сначала совсем иссохли, а потом, наверное, целых раз сто побывали под кипящим дождем и уже давно перестали быть голубыми. Девочке, если честно, по большей части все равно на них — она немного боится на них качаться, да и не знает она заклинаний, что способны их восстановить, а искать по лесу подходящие деревяшки — та еще морока, и поэтому Лилит расстилает плед на траве, выкладывает книги и тетрадки, достает конфеты и сидит так до самого вечера. Она делает уроки, аккуратно выводя чернильные буквы и руны на бумаге, тренирует недавно изученные заклинания, что вызывают у нее небольшие трудности, и читает учебники, при этом один за другим поедая леденцы. Папа не разрешает сладкое: говорит, что весь этот сахар вредит ее способности концентрироваться на важных вещах — хоть Лилит и не особо понимает что это значит, — что из-за него ее зубы вновь повыпадают, и лишь по праздникам покупает конфеты, но вот эти вот леденцы с шалфеем и медом почему-то держит огромными пачками у себя в кабинете, и девочка знает, что на такую маленькую пропажу он точно не обратит внимания. Она, правда, долго привыкает ко вкусу — что-то есть в этом шалфее странное и отталкивающее, но со временем ей даже нравится, и Лилит может за вечер съесть целый пакетик, хоть потом и ругает себя за слабости.</p><p>      Когда она наконец заканчивает с уроками на завтра, в ход идет ее единственная кукла, что осталась еще от мамы, и спрятанные в кусте дикой малины мешочек с игрушечным чайным сервизом. С тех пор, как Лилит начала ходить в школу, отец говорит, что она уже совсем взрослая — ей, как-никак, девять лет, возраст весьма солидный, и пора бы сосредоточиться на делах поважнее. Дела поважнее в его понимании — это подготовка к вступлению в Императорский ковен с самых юных лет, и пока что она заключается лишь в усиленном изучении школьной программы; потом, когда она подрастет, он обещает найти для нее подходящую наставницу из самого ковена или тренировать ее сам, что, конечно, куда вероятнее — папа занимает не самую высокую должность в Императорском ковене, и они вряд ли могут позволить себе кого-то из ковена в кураторках. </p><p>      В лесу Лилит — всего лишь ребенок, не девочка с многообещающим будущим, не лучшая ученица в классе, и возраст тут ее совсем не солидный; она наконец предоставлена самой себе, своим мыслям, сказкам и единственной кукле, и из-за этого все-таки просачивается стыд — папа делает все для того, чтобы она могла жить лучшей жизнью. Не думать об этом, правда, тяжело лишь временами — иногда у нее каким-то образом получается отвлекаться даже на самый маленький листочек в траве, и это, как папа говорит, тоже большая проблема, над которой им придется поработать. </p><p>	И все на ручье идет именно так, как ей хочется, пока в один день не появляется незнакомая девочка.</p><p>      Первое время Лилит не решается выйти к ней: она лишь наблюдает из-за деревьев за тем, как неожиданно начавшая приходить на ее место рыжая девчушка пытается самостоятельно починить старые качели с помощью найденных рядом палок, что совсем не подходят, как болтает оцарапанными ногами в холодной воде и разыгрывает какие-то странные сценки с помощью камней, сучков и листочков, изображая себя, кажется, пираткой, и это на самом деле занимательное зрелище — девочка меняет голоса, махает руками и громко-громко озвучивает свои и чужие реплики, и Лилит иногда даже тихо смеется, пытаясь себя не выдать. Так продолжается где-то неделю, и за это время она выясняет, что незнакомка бывает на ручье каждый день ближе к вечеру, пока на улице еще светло, и что живет она по другую сторону леса — совсем далеко от школы, — а еще ее, кажется, зовут Ида, потому что именно это имя чаще всего звучит в ее сказках, и ей лет шесть или семь, потому что Лилит однажды встречает ее в школьном коридоре, и это значит, что разница у них совсем небольшая. Ее это немного успокаивает — не то что бы она выглядела намного старше, — ведь, кажется, с детьми помладше дружить легче, чем с остальными.</p><p>	В один день Лилит приходит раньше обычного, потому что в школе кто-то из старшекурсниц подорвала кабинет алхимии, и из-за этого всех отпустили с последних занятий, чтобы, наверное, учителя могли все дружно придумать какое-нибудь наказание. Девочка какое-то время просто сидит, всматриваясь в воду и размышляя о том, что будет, если та незнакомка тоже придет раньше и увидит ее здесь — за все это время Лилит так и не решилась выйти к ней, и это все-таки очень глупо. Точно так же глупо, как и думать сейчас еще и о том, что они могли бы стать подругами — настоящими — лишь из-за того, что они, кажется, почти одного возраста и носят форму одинакового цвета, но все же эта девочка выглядит какой-то невероятно яркой точкой в этом лесу, и ее распирает от желания хотя бы раз поговорить. Она замечает, что незнакомка часто просто так сидит на старых качелях, чуть провалившись в сиденье, ведь у нее так и не получилось найти подходящие палки для него, и Лилит, собравшись с мыслями, решается попробовать восстанавливающее заклинание, которое они только выучили — недавно к ним на урок приходила представительница ковена Строителей, чтобы ознакомить с их магией и раздать какие-то странные коричневые брошюрки. Девочка, встав напротив качели, рисует большой голубоватый круг в воздухе и сильно-сильно зажмуривается, и, когда у нее все-таки находятся силы открыть глаза, перед ней почти новые качели — они, конечно, не в самом лучшем состоянии, но хотя бы с целыми сиденьем и не такие ржавые, и Лилит невероятно гордится самой собой, думая о том, что девочка будет в восторге.</p><p>      Иду же это, напротив, пугает: она не ожидала, что кто-то еще знает об этом месте, и это заставляет ее насторожиться. Ко всем шорохам в лесу она теперь относится с невероятным подозрением, при этом держа на готове длинную ветку, и Лилит думает, что, наверное, лучше все-таки выйти к ней, и как раз в этот момент девчонка наконец замечает ее фигурку за толстым дубом. Она тут же направляет на нее палку так, словно это какая-то шпага или меч, и говорит, что совсем-совсем не боится, а подглядывать за ребенком из-за деревьев — самый-самый верх трусости. Лилит же и вправду теряется, задумавшись о том, что действительно следила за незнакомой девочкой уже больше недели, и, раскрасневшись и подняв вверх руки, чтобы показать, что она безоружна, выходит из укрытия и просит выслушать ее. Взгляд Иды — изучающий, слегка презирающий и словно свысока, хоть она и ниже почти на голову, и, кажется, она усердно пытается понять, есть ли в этой незнакомой рыжей девчонке хоть какая-то угроза для нее или ее качелей. И лишь потом она осознает: </p><p>	— Это ты починила качели? — Ида чуть прищуривается, все так же направляя на нее ветку, и та, неуверенно сглотнув, кивает, не опуская рук. После этого она стоит еще какое-то время, всматриваясь в ее испуганное и растерянное лицо, а затем все-таки убирает палку за спину и опускает плечи. — Ты рыжая, —  девочка делает неуверенный шаг вперед так, словно проверяет почву под ногами, и Лилит вновь кивает. — Моя мама говорит, что рыжие девочки не могут быть злыми. Я тоже рыжая, — и указывает на свои волосы так, словно вообще было возможно не заметить эту яркую копну, а Лилит задумывается о том, как странно мама воспитывает ее, раз она может довериться первой встречной девочке лишь из-за цвета волос.</p><p>	Ида подходит к ней, все так же внимательно рассматривая, и Лилит неуверенно опускает ладони; сейчас, когда девчонка так близко, бояться ее кажется совсем нелепым — она действительно ниже ее на целую голову, вся взлохмаченная и местами исцарапанная, а еще без пары передних зубов, и на самом-то деле очень сложно сдержать улыбку, когда смотришь на нее.</p><p>	— Ты сможешь меня раскачать? — девочка чуть приподнимается на носочках, заглядывая в лицо Лилит.</p><p>	— Что? — она непонимающе смотрит на нее, явно ожидая стандартных вопросов вроде «как тебя зовут?» и «сколько тебе лет?», ведь, вроде как, именно так обычно советуют начинать знакомства. </p><p>	— Мне нужно, чтобы меня кто-нибудь раскачала, — Ида смотрит на качели. — Они… тугие, — задумчиво говорит она, не желая признавать то, что на самом-то деле просто не умеет на них качаться, и тут же дует ветерок, от чего качели со слабым скрипом слегка покачиваются, и девочка тут же хмурится. </p><p>	— Хорошо, — все так же растерянно соглашается Лилит, и Ида, обрадовавшись и резко схватив за руку, быстро тянет ее к качелям.</p><p>	И Лилит, наблюдая за тем, как девочка пытается самостоятельно и совсем неуклюже начать качаться самой — так, словно она всегда умела, — раскачивает ее над ручьем. В какие-то моменты ей страшно, что она не удержится и сорвется прямо в воду, хоть и крепко-крепко держится за качели — видимо, все-таки немного боится, — так, что белеют пыльные пальцы, и, закусив губу, Лилит накладывает заклинание, которое тонким голубоватым ремешком надежно пристегивает девочку к сиденью, и после этого они обе расслабляются. Через какое-то время Ида совсем смелеет и, широко раскинув руки, смеется, подставляя всю себя ветру; под ногами — лишь блестящая на солнце почти прозрачная вода и зеленая-зеленая от света трава, но прямо сейчас ей кажется, что там — все их родные Кипящие Острова, такие маленькие с этой высоты, и, наверное, не было и быть не может ничего замечательнее этого. </p><p>	Потом, когда у Иды наконец начинает кружиться голова, она c трудом слезает с качели и, пытаясь отдышаться от восторга, рассказывает, что точно поднялась футов на семь, а может и вовсе на целые десять, и девочки вдвоем смеются, усевшись на прохладную траву. Так они и знакомятся — только после качелей, уже почти на прохладном закате, и Лилит понимает, что у Иды тоже, видимо, нет подруг как таковых; если бы были, то она точно не пропадала бы тут одна, и в какой-то степени это — облегчение, потому что так, наверное, они точно подружатся. </p><p>      — Как тебя зовут? — Ида вновь становится серьезной, внимательно всматриваясь в нее.</p><p>      — Лилит, — неуверенно кивает.</p><p>      — Лили? — она чуть прищуривается. </p><p>      — С «т» — девочка поправляет очки. — «Лили» — другое имя.</p><p>      — «Лили» — звучит лучше, — Ида пожимает плечами, смотря в сторону. — Как цветок.</p><p>      И Лилит думает, что не будет с ней спорить — пусть «Лили» будет только для нее, леса и ручья, как второе имя для нее-ребенка, да и если ей так легче, то почему бы и нет? Потом, когда Ида рассказывает почти все про себя абсолютно без разбора — начиная тем, что ее мама работает в ковене Пекарей, и заканчивая длинным описанием ее большой коллекции деревянных приведений, — она просит ее поклясться на мизинчиках о том, что никто не узнает об этом месте, и Лилит, покраснев и обхватив ее палец своим, клянется даже куда искреннее, чем Ида рассчитывала.</p><p>      Так они обе понимают, что это — точно начало чего-то совсем бедового.</p><p>***</p><p>	Теперь девочки встречаются на ручье почти каждый день, и Лили делится с ней шалфейно-медовыми леденцами, а Ида приносит с собой кривоватые картонные мечи, которые ей специально сделала ее мама для игр в пираток, и тыквенное печенье, от одного запаха которого у старшей сияют глаза. Ей по началу немного стыдно брать угощения — все-таки они знакомы не так давно и, вроде как, еще не лучшие подруги, но желание попробовать что-нибудь сладкое без шалфея и меда оказывается куда сильнее стыда, и, откусив раз, она понимает, что в жизни ее не было ничего вкуснее и слаще, а Ида лишь смеется, обещая в следующий раз принести побольше. Лилит думает: как же хорошо, что в их возрасте, оказывается, так легко подружиться — достаточно конфет и печенья, помочь с качелью и обсудить фигурки приведений, и совсем никакой школы. В книгах, которые она в тайне читает, все совсем по-другому: там подросткам нужно сначала узнать подруга подругу и еще самих себя, пройти испытания то ли льдом, то ли пламенем, и ей это совсем не нравится — кажется, что на подобное у нее никогда бы не хватило ни сил, ни терпения, и куда лучше это работает для возлюбленных.</p><p>      Папа совсем не в восторге от того, что его дочь водится с какой-то дурной девчонкой из семьи простой пекарки — в тот день, когда он встречает ее, она действительно выглядит особенно дурной, — и Лилит пытается больше не рассказывать ему об Иде; так будет спокойнее, хоть подруга и расстраивается, что они не смогли посмотреть комнату Лили, и говорит, что, должно быть, в их доме живут приведения, и поэтому ее папа постоянно злится — мол, когда в их доме завелось одно, мама тоже сильно ругалась.</p><p>      Лилит понимает, что отец, опять же, желает ей лишь добра — он старается подружиться с другими членами Императоского ковена, познакомить ее с их детьми, но ни с кем у нее не получается найти общего языка, и, конечно, папу это злит; она думает, что ее, наверное, на его месте тоже бы это злило, и в итоге обещает ему попытаться подружиться с сыном Блайтов. Это, конечно, у нее не выходит — он оказывается лишь скучным зазнавшимся мальчишкой, — и девочке немного стыдно.</p><p>      С Идой же — все легко. Рядом с ней — наконец-то детство, та радость, которой уже давно не хватает, и Лили даже забывает, что ей уже совсем скоро целые десять лет; ей нравится играть с ней в пираток, размахивать картонным мечом, что иногда предательски сгибается на ветру, придумывать свои собственные сказки и размышлять о том, почему то дерево так странно изогнуто, а лягушки здесь — только голубые, и это куда интересней учебы. Ида как-то рассказывает легенду о том, как здесь появился этот ручей: когда-то тут прошлась странствующая великанша, ищущая себе новый дом и, быть может, сердечную подругу, ведь ее огромную пещеру у моря завалило выброшенными на берег гигантскими слизнями, и у нее была тяжелая-тяжелая сумка со всеми ее пожитками. Конечно, сумка была небольшой, ведь великаншам в принципе не легко найти вещи по размеру, но все-таки тяжелая, из-за чего ей пришлось тащить ее по земле, и от нее остался след от самого моря, и поэтому совсем скоро эта полоса до краев залилась водой, превращаясь в ручей. Лилит хочется сказать, что это глупая история — тогда бы остались еще и следы от самой великанши, а вода в ручье была бы соленой, — но быстро понимает, что Ида сама придумала эту историю и, кажется, действительно верит в нее, и поэтому, улыбнувшись, добавляет, что в итоге великанша, для которой прежде родной мир стал слишком мал, скорее всего прыгнула высоко-высоко в небо, к самым звездам, где ее ждала совсем другая жизнь.</p><p>      Это странно — раньше Лилит никогда не соглашалась с подобными вещами, но сейчас это кажется правильным, и ей даже не хочется поправить очки.</p><p>      Самое любимое — это, конечно, играть в пираток. Они мастерят большущие пиратские шляпы из огромных листьев какого-то дерева, подлатывают свои мечи в местах, где они чаще всего сгибаются, и, подойдя к самому краю ручья — но так, чтобы не свалиться во время особо напряженной битвы, — вызывают подруга подругу на дуэли. В какой-то момент им надоедает изображать представительниц двух враждующих пиратских кланов, и Ида предлагает бросить все эти детские игры, от чего Лилит немного пугается, но подруга тут же все объясняет: им следует самим стать пиратками.</p><p>      — Только представь, — восторженно начинает девочка, вскочив на камень у самого бережка и широко проведя рукой в воздухе, и Лили, чуть приоткрыв рот, напряженно наблюдает за ее ногами, чтобы в случае чего сразу поймать. — С твоей магией мы сможем построить самую большую лодку в целом мире! </p><p>	— Большая лодка — это корабль, — Лилит улыбается, поправляя очки и все так же не сводя взгляда с камня, и Ида, явно не подумав об этом, восхищенно округляет глаза и смотрит на подругу.</p><p>	— Тем более! — она глядит в самую чащу леса, куда уходит ручей, и явно предвкушает все приключения, в которых им предстоит побывать с целым кораблем. — Мы доплывем на нем до самого конца ручья, а оттуда — сразу в море. </p><p>	— И что ты хочешь делать в море? — девочка, приподнявшись и взяв подругу за руку, все-таки тянет ее к себе и усаживает обратно на траву, а затем берет недоеденное печенье.</p><p>	— Драться с пиратами, конечно же, — Идалин смеется. — Мы победим их всех, и даже тех, у которых есть пушки, — мечтательно говорит она, все так же всматриваясь вдаль, и Лили, улыбаясь, начинает есть. — Мы заберем их корабли и раздадим золото тем, у кого они его украли. Они, увидев нас, решат, что оно им не нужно, ведь нет ничего в мире драгоценней дружбы… и в каком-нибудь городе сделают большую-большую статую в виде нас из этого золота! Представь: ты, я, держащиеся за руки… и из золота! — и падает на траву, широко раскинув руки.</p><p>	— А куда мы корабли денем? — задумчиво спрашивает девочка, жуя печенье. </p><p>	— Заберем себе, — Ида пожимает плечами, всматриваясь в небо, проблескивающее сквозь кроны деревьев.</p><p>	— А зачем нам столько?</p><p>      — Чтобы самим стать пиратками, Лили, — она поворачивает голову к ней, хитро улыбнувшись, и подруга удивленно округляет глаза.</p><p>      — Ида, — Лилит немного растерянно смотрит на нее, взяв еще печенья. — Грабить людей — это плохо.</p><p>      — Мы будем другими пиратками, — девочка вздыхает. — Как бы… пиратками-наоборот. Но пиратками, — она кивает. — Мне нравятся их широченные шляпы. </p><p>      — Мне тоже, — немного скромно признается Лили, вновь начиная есть. </p><p>      — Будем путешествовать по островам, учиться такой магии, которой никто, кроме нас и еще пары старушек знать не будет… сколько там всего интересного, только представь! Прям дух захватывает, — Ида улыбается, подложив руки под голову.</p><p>      — Да, — девочка соглашается. — Захватывает. </p><p>      — Знаешь, — она чуть прищуривается, наблюдая за тем, как подруга жует, — когда захватывает — тогда не едят.</p><p>	Лилит растерянно смотрит на Идалин, немного краснеет и с трудом проглатывает печенье, думая о том, что для семилетки она все-таки слишком умна. </p><p>***</p><p>	У Идалин есть небольшая, как она сама это привыкла называть, супер-способность — ей удается разодрать все коленки в кровь даже на самом ровном месте, и у Лилит каждый раз сердце замирает от одного вида ее царапин и слез. Поэтому она начинает носить в своей сумке украденный из дома бинт, бутылочку с чистой водой, чтобы промывать ранки, и какую-то отцовскую мазь на арнике и календуле; конечно, было бы легче, если бы девочка выучила какое-нибудь заживляющее заклинание — даже самое простое, способное исцелить лишь половину, — но они ей пока что не даются, и она лишь просит Иду хотя бы иногда смотреть под ноги. В один из походов на рынок с отцом Лилит находит в какой-то совсем захламленной странным мусором лавке пластыри, и она тут же выпрашивает их у папы, и тот, тяжело вздохнув, все-таки покупает их, и после этого Ида гордо бегает с разноцветными пластырями на лице и ладошках.</p><p>      Потом Лилит находит в одной из книжек в домашней библиотеке заклинание, способное разделять между людьми физическую боль, и ей кажется, что это — невероятно трогательно. Конечно, она учит его — как иначе? — и для того, чтобы опробовать, ждать долго не приходится, ведь Ида разбивает коленки каждый день. Для младшей такое заклинание — неожиданность: она растерянно смотрит на подругу, держащую ее лицо в своих ладонях, и вдруг после ее слов становится не так больно, а со все так же разбитой коленки сыпятся сверкающие голубоватые искры, и Лилит, теперь уже тоже с разодранной ногой, смущенно улыбается. После этого Ида, в силу своего возраста и впечатлительности, думает, что во всех Кипящих Островах нет и не будет кого-то сильнее ее лучшей подруги, и Лили, оказывается, совсем не была готова к такому — вроде как они знакомы уже больше года, даже в школе пытаются быть рядом, и можно было догадаться, но «лучшая подруга» неожиданно звучит так приятно, так звонко и сладко, и после этого она никак не может заснуть. На следующий день Ида приглашает Лилит на ужин к себе домой на тыквенно-брусничный суп, и та, сначала усомнившись в том, что тыква и брусника, да еще и в супе — хорошее сочетание, все-таки соглашается, потому что подруга еще и обещает познакомить ее со своей мамой и показать всю-всю свою коллекцию фигурок приведений. Их дом, оказывается, стоит прямо на обрыве у моря, и у девочки захватывает дыхание, когда Ида подводит ее к самому краю и говорит, что когда-нибудь, когда они будут чуть постарше и раздобудут где-нибудь лодку, точно уплывут за горизонт — за приключениями, за чужими сокровищами и за широченными шляпами, за новыми книжками и новыми сортами тыкв для мамы, и Лилит правда верит ей.</p><p>      И что еще остается делать, когда ты вдруг осознаешь, что мир все-таки не заканчивается Кипящими Островами и школой? Когда закатное солнце золотом светит прямо в лицо, но не ослепляет, когда оно мягко греет, мешаясь с терпким запахом тыквы и свежим ветром, когда в чужой семье тебя принимают лучше, чем в своей собственной, и все, чего хочется — это остаться? В десять лет слишком рано думать о подобном, но мама Иды встречает их в запачканном мукой и печеной тыквой фартуке, с заранее заваренным сладким-сладким чаем и полным хаосом на кухне, а еще с широкими объятьями и задорной улыбкой, и у Лилит никогда такого не было. </p><p>      После плотного ужина, на котором мама Иды рассказывает, что полное имя девочки, оказывается, Идалин, на что дочь лишь закатывает глазами, поедая суп, а потом, пока мать не успела достать фотоальбом с ее детскими фотографиями, тащит Лилит в свою комнату, чтобы наконец-то показать коллекцию приведений, а потом еще и тяжеленную энциклопедию о них, и уделяет особое внимание главе про призраков-садовников, которые воруют с огородов овощи, и говорит, что, быть может, в доме подруги — именно такой. </p><p>      Лилит лишь улыбается, думая о том, что лучше бы это действительно было приведение, а не что-то еще не совсем понятное ей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>